1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording device and to an ink cartridge mountable in the recording device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ink cartridges are provided for supplying ink required for recording operations to recording devices.
Japanese Patent No. 2,768,817 discloses a recording device with an open portion provided on its front surface. A plurality of ink cartridges for ejecting different colored inks are aligned in the open portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,617 discloses a recording device with an upwardly-opened open portion. Grooves corresponding to a plurality of ink cartridges are provided in side edges that confront the open portion. The ink cartridges are inserted from above by being aligned with the grooves and dropped into the open portion.